Noel DeMelo
Bio You know when you were going to the store with your mom and you overheard a kid in the next aisle over being called a bitch? Well, that was Noel and his mother... Oh, no. Noel ''didn't call his ''mother a bitch, no. She called him a bitch. And that pretty much sums him up. Childhood To understand Noel, his innermost thoughts, natural tendencies, (previous, see "Head Voice") ''lack of head voice, and ability to just not even... you need to understand: Noel is not human. Or least, not what most of us would call a human. Noel is what is known as an Astral Being... Of this Universe, there are only two astral beings and their creation is noted here. Being the son of the Goddess Julianna, Noel is versed in dark magic and holds immense power that he himself was never too aware of. He didn't want to rule over kingdoms nor did he want fame and fortune. Noel, to put it simply, wanted to create a human of his own, a human that would be there for him and have all of the physical qualities to suit his needs. A human he would name Chris Pratt. Other than playing video games and dodging attacks from his adoptive older sister (Noel was adopted by Debbie, the High Priestess of the North and assumed a place in familial drama) Noel spent his childhood creating and sculpting golems and poppets out of clay and hair trying to create his ideal human. Nothing really worked until one day he realized that he was trying too hard. Maybe if he laid back a little he the power would come to him. That day he created two female spirits through complete accident and decided to make them gay so that they may not be tempted by the Chris Pratt that would soon be Noel's. See "Creating His Minions" below. Coming of Age When Noel realized that he did not have a head voice (''see "Head Voice"), he was sent into a mad rage. A rage that caused him to conjure demons and spit curses at everyone he saw. He was out of control, spiraling into insanity. On one fateful day, he traveled to what is now southern California and screamed as loud as he could, sending his rage out in the form of energy. This energy revealed itself in the form of Belting, which did not exist before, and the shock wave went paved its way up California, creating what is now known as the central valley. Shockwaves soon hit, cutting open the earth's surface into the tectonic plates we know today. Now, with the power of his belt, Noel is virtually unstoppable without the aid of Head Voices (previously, see "Head Voices"). Creating His Minions A small accident (which happened while noel was playing with two failed poppets) lead to the creation of Noel's first humans. Before him, sat the failures in their clay bodies which began to dry up in the sunlight. Noel had just finished playing with them, pretending they were dumb little characters with names he made up like Evan Hanson and Conner Murphy. But, with a quick thought, Noel began to ponder why his mothers (Julianna and his Adoptive Mother, Debbie) were different from him. Gender was such a weird concept and while glancing down at the poppets, he imagined that they, too, were female. Just like that, the two girls sat before him, being created out of clay and confusion. Noel did not process what happened faster than they could get up and explore. Soon, they came upon the poppets Noel intended to be the bodies of Chris Pratt and they admired him so dearly that Noel became jealous and enraged again. Without control, Noel belted that they may never be attracted to men but other women instead and so it was. Noel's minions then spent the rest of their days being just that: his minions. Each, being the creation of Astral Beings, was gifted. The first, Named Jenasis, was gifted with knowledge, prophecy, fashion, and wit. The second, Named Grey, was gifted with Magic, internet, and prophecy. Jenasis eventually used her powers to rebel against Noel, but this ultimately failed and made Noel stronger (See "Jenasis"). Feeling pity for his creation after she fled into the Himalayas, he granted her wifi that would be heavily monitored by Grey. Head Voice (This section, added in the current time period, regards some history but also current events) Previously in his life, Noel had lacked the ability to use what is known to the Gods as ''Head Voice. ''Because of this, Noel and the essence of his creation were harmed by the use of head voices. If someone needed to weaken Noel or harm him, all they need do was to use their own head voice. NOTE: the strength of the attack is relative to the quality of the head voice. But, in recent revelations, it was found that Noel had, in fact, discovered his head voice. This discovery coincided with Pete losing his head voice for a short period of time which sent a ripple throughout the known universe. Pete was the original creator of head voices and his momentary lapse allowed Noel to absorb the power to use it himself. Because of this, Noel has the partial ability to use head voices but he is still weakened by those stronger than his (which is most).